


A New Partner

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate conversation between Starsky and Huggy Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Partner

“I’m getting a new partner.” Starsky lit the smoke and took a drag.

“I’m supposed to care?” Huggy toyed with the hair on Starsky’s chest. They had fucked each other raw and he had a hankering for more.

“He’s vanilla white, Hug.” He rolled to his side and put the cigarette in his lover’s mouth. “Don’t know how he’ll take to me getting fucked by my informant.” Starsky winked. “Or vice versa.”

Huggy’s laugh was dirty. “Bring him along next time. Maybe he needs a good fucking from both of us.”

Starsky had a devilish grin. “I might at that.”


End file.
